


ich liebe dich

by kontraklarinette



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontraklarinette/pseuds/kontraklarinette
Summary: Amity teaches herself Spanish to impress Luz. (At least, she thinks she does.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 342





	ich liebe dich

Listening to the soothing sound of rain pattering against the windows of the Owl House nearly made Amity want to drift off into sleep. Of course, the gentle sensation of Luz playing with her hair probably didn’t help. The envelope of calmness that surrounded her made her eyelids feel heavy, and the rise and fall of Luz’s chest coupled with the feeling of being protectively held eventually willed her eyes to close.

Before Amity fell into unconsciousness she felt a soft touch to her cheek. “Are you tired?”

Blearily, Amity lifted her head and gave Luz a lopsided grin. “Maybe a little. But it’s just so cozy in here…”

“Sometimes, when I was younger and I wanted to take a nap, my mama would tuck me in just like this and sing me a song in Spanish to help me get to sleep,” Luz recalled. “It worked every time. I would try for you, but… I’m not a very good singer.”

“Well I don’t want to go to sleep,” Amity murmured. She unsuccessfully fought off a yawn, and Luz giggled. 

“You can sleep if you want,  _ mi amor.” _

“I don’t want.” Amity paused, then switched the subject. “Spanish… is that what you call your strange human language? I thought it’d just be called Humanese, or… something like that. Since it comes from-” she yawned again- “the human realm.”

“Actually, most humans don’t speak it,” Luz explained. “My family does, and some kids learn it in school, but… most humans only speak one language, like they do here.”

“Well…” Amity adjusted herself so that she was nuzzled into Luz’s neck with her arm wrapped tightly around Luz’s shoulders. “What if I told you that I learned a little bit of your human language just for you?”

Luz’s face brightened. “You did?”

Amity flushed. “I only learned a few phrases, but… I figured it might be cool to hear a witch speaking your language. I bet nobody here’s learned it.”

“Probably not,” Luz admitted. “So, spill. What’d you learn?”

“Oh.” Amity’s blush intensified, and she fumbled for her next words. “Yeah, just give me a second to remember, I uh… get nervous and forget stuff when I’m around you.”

“You don’t need to be nervous around me!”

“Well, you’re cute and I want to impress you, so I am.” Amity took a deep breath. “Anyway, uh… I know this one… Luz Noceda,  _ ich liebe dich.” _

There was a beat of silence from Luz. When she finally muttered a confused “huh?” Amity realized she’d messed up.

“Maybe it’s a little early to be saying that, I know, but I… just wanted to get it out there. And what better way to do it than in your language, right? Is that romantic?” Amity choked out a short, nervous laugh. “Oh, jeez, I’m so sorry. Wait, I know that one in your language too.  _ Es tut mir leid.  _ Learned that one too just in case. Didn’t think I’d actually need to use it.” The longer she babbled on, the more she internally slapped herself. “I’m so weird, I’m sorry.”  _ SHUT UP, AMITY. _

“Amity, no!” Luz said hurriedly. “No, no… you’re not saying anything weird, because I… I have no idea what you’re saying.”

“There’s something in your language that you don’t know? Uh…  _ Kennst du was ich sage jetzt _ ?” How could Luz not know how to say  _ I love you  _ in her own language? 

Luz shook her head. “I’ve never heard that phrase before. It doesn’t even sound like Spanish.”

“But it is. I learned the human language. I know I did.”

“Amity.” Luz’s tone became lighter as if she was trying not to laugh. “There’s more than one other human language.”

Amity froze. “What?”

“Yeah. There are literally hundreds.” Luz’s muscles relaxed and she resumed playing with Amity’s hair, which made Amity’s own tenseness ease up. “I think you maybe might have learned the wrong one.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay. It’s cute.” Luz brushed a stray strand of hair out of Amity’s eyes. “I don't care what language you’re speaking in. It’s all beautiful when it’s you who’s talking.”

“Maybe you can teach me your human language and I can teach you mine,” Amity suggested. “Even though I’m… far from fluent.”

“I’d love that,” Luz replied.

“I think I’d also like that nap you mentioned.”

Now it was Luz’s turn to yawn. “I gotta admit it… I could use one of those, too. It’s been a tiring week at school… and you make my naps ten times more comfortable.”

“Luz, you sap.”

“Only for you. G’night, Amity.” Luz leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Amity’s head. “Sleep well.  _ Te quiero. _ ”

“You too.”

As Amity snuggled up to Luz and let her eyelids fall closed, she reminded herself to never take Spanish lessons from Hooty again.


End file.
